Programming in Disney channel Japan (Bunniculafan2016's version, if they reopen)
Another idea I had in mind. Keep in mind that these ideas are not canon. Channel description Disney Channel (Japanese: ディズニーチャンネル) is a Japanese channel and satellite owned by Disney channels worldwide. Channel information *Found date: January 1, 1996 *Slogan: 最高の場所 (The best place to be) *Languages: Japanese and English *Headquarters: Setagaya, Tokyo *Broadcast area: Japan Programming Disney Jr *Doki adventures (ごきげん犬 ドキくん) *Bob the builder (ボブとはたらくブーブーズ) *Sheriff Callie's wild west (せいぶのねこキャリー) *The lion guard (ライオン・ガード) *Chugginton (チャギントン) *PB&J Otter (かわうそファミリー) *Sofia the first (ちいさなプリンセス ソフィア) *Doc Mcstuffins (ドックはおもちゃドクター) *Elena of Avalor (アバローのプリンセス エレナ) *Mickey mouse clubhouse (ミッキーマウス クラブハウス) *Special agent Oso (きんきゅうしゅつどう隊 OSO) *Stanley (スタンリー (アニメ)) *Rolie Polie olie (ローリー・ポーリー・オーリー) *My friends Tigger and Pooh (プーさんといっしょ) Animated series *Star Vs the forces of evil (悪魔バスター★スター・バタフライ) *The amazing world of Gumball (おかしなガムボール) *Jewelpet (ジュエルペット) *Gravity falls (怪奇ゾーン グラビティフォールズ) *Uchi no Sanshimai (うちの3姉妹) *Digimon fusion (デジモンクロスウォーズ) *The 7D (ハイ・ホー7D) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (ハルク: スマッシュ・ヒーローズ) *Numb chucks (笑撃のナムチャックス!) *Milo murphy's law (マイロ・マーフィーの法則) *Ducktales (ダックテイルズ) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (ミラキュラス・レディバグ) *Power rangers jungle force (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャー) *Power rangers samurai (パワーレンジャー・サムライ) *Power rangers megaforce (パワーレンジャー・メガフォース) *Unikitty (プリンセス ユニキャット) *Pokémon (ポケットモンスタ) *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajiro (しましまとらのしまじろう) * *The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper ( Parappa the Rapperの新しい冒険) *Tangled: the series (ラプンツェル ザ・シリーズ) *Random, Crazy Adventures (ランダム、クレイジーアドベンチャー) *Shale Point (シェールポイント) * Big hero 6: the series (ベイマックス ザ・シリーズ) * = = Upcoming *The owl house (TV series) *101 Dalmatians street Acquired series *Shaun the sheep (ひつじのショーン) *Hello Jadoo (Korean: 안녕 자두야) (Japanese: おはよう ジャドゥちゃん) *My little pony: friendship is magic (マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜) Live action shows *Dog with a blog (ブログ犬 スタン) *Jessie (ジェシー!) *Bizaardvark (やりすぎ配信! ビザードバーク) *Andi Mack (アンディ・マック) *Liv and Maddie (うわさのツインズ リブとマディ) Former * 101 Dalmatians: the series (101匹わんちゃん (TVシリーズ) *A.T.O.M *The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (昆虫物語 みなしごハッチ) *Aladdin (アラジンの大冒険) *American dragon: Jake long (アメリカン・ドラゴン) *Adventure time (アドベンチャー・タイム) *Brandy and Mr Whiskers (ブランディ アンド Mr.ウィスカーズ) *The buzz is on Maggie (ブンブン・マギー) *Cory in the house (コーリー ホワイトハウスでチョー大変!) *Chip n' Dale rescue rangers (チップとデールの大作戦) *Cardfight!! Vanguard (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード) *Darkwing duck (ダックにおまかせ ダークウィング・ダック) *Doug (ダグ) *Digimon (Adventure - Data squad) (デジタルモンスタ) *The fairly odd parents (Oops!フェアリーペアレンツ) *Fish hooks (スイチュー! フレンズ) *Futari wa Pretty Cure (ふたりはプリキュア ) *Gravity falls (怪奇ゾーン グラビティフォールズ) (June 15, 2012 - Febuary 15, 2016, reruns) *Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (かみさまみならい ヒミツのここたま) (October 1, 2015 - June 28, 2018, reruns) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban daredevil (キック ザ・びっくりボーイ) *Johnny test (ジョニーテスト) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (ハイ!ハイ! パフィー・アミユミ) *The Wonderful Adventures of Nils (ニルスのふしぎな旅) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy (うわー！ うわー！ ウブジー *Tokyo Mew Mew (東京ミュウミュウ) *Tai chi chasers (太極千字文) *Phineas and Ferb (フィニアスとファーブ) ( February 1, 2008 - June 13, 2015, reruns) *Parappa the rapper (TV series) (パラッパラッパー) (April 14, 2001 – January 14, 2002, reruns) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (マーメイドメロディーぴちぴちピッチ) (April 3, 2004 – December 25, 2004, reruns) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Sabrina: the animated series (おちゃめな魔女サブリナ) *Sonic X (ソニックX) *Kirby: Right back at ya! (星のカービィ) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (遊☆戯☆王) *Yu-gi-oh zexal (遊☆戯☆ ゼアル) *Yin yang yo! (イン・ヤン・ヨー!) Trivia * From 1996 to 2010, every piece of text (except for the blocks), were translated. Category:Pages by Abbykat1286 Category:Dubs